ready for another adventure?
by httphoodmills
Summary: "ready for a new adventure?" It couldn't be… He wasn't… He wouldn't… She smiled. Couldn't help it. He was proposing. He didn't even asked the actual question and he didn't went down on his knee, but she knew it. To her, that way was even more perfect. It was them, real and raw. OQ OS; Continuation of 6x22.


**Hello everyone!**

 **As most of you, i've been left speechless by last night's episode. I'm not going to pretend that i'm not disappointed that we didn't get to see Robin's face during the proposal, but we still got it. Our babies, our ship for the last 3years and a half are now engaged and yes, i am sad that we will most certainly never see them again and we won't get to see their growth and the wedding, but to be honest all i care about right now is that MY BABIES ARE ENGAGED! i could just about cry because of how happy this makes me.**

 **But enough talking! You all guess what this one-shot is about, this beautiful scene we got but this time with Robin in it. It's not rated M, i'm afraid i'm not bold enough to write it, lol. As always, i will also mention that i'm french, so my english may suck big time i just hope y'all will be understanding, this is unbeta'd, written as i am sleep deprived so...**

 **I hope you will all enjoy it, don't forget to let me know how you feel about it! You can find me on twitter holylocksleys and on tumblr henstridgeslocksley! Thank you for all your kind words for my multi-chapter (two half of one soul) it means the world to me that you all read and appreciate this story.**

Regina never thought she could actually change her life.

Yes, she liked to think of herself as Regina these days, not the evil queen. Choosing to get a fresh start and going back to the wish realm with Robin was probably what seemed like the best idea she ever had. She couldn't say that she was a perfect angel and that darkness completely disappeared from her life, that would be a lie, but she was trying to get better. Not just for herself anymore, but also for her thief. She would never admit it but when she got Regina's love back inside her heart, she felt like she was lost and alone. When she joined Robin in his realm, she had to admit that her life took a turn for the better. They both started to know each other without any expectations, her too afraid that he would judge her for her past and him, too scared that she would keep reminding him of the man that he was not. But it didn't happen, instead, they both changed each other for the better. They started oh so surprisingly to steal from the rich to give to the poor and eventually they fell into bed together.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't care about him. Hell, she even knew inside her heart that she loved him. She may have been in love with his former self but she felt like this one was… hers, so to speak? Since she had been separated from Regina she always felt like Robin was a part of her and her alone, that she was too dark to care about him or love him. But since she met this Robin… she couldn't have stopped herself from falling for him even if she wanted to. The worse part probably was that she didn't want to. When she tried to sacrifice herself earlier that day, she allowed herself a second to think about him and what he would become. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to find out. Soon enough, the savior finally believed again and the final battle was won. Since then (granted, it's only been a few hours but still) she actually decided that she wanted to stay in the enchanted forest with Robin. Maybe they could rebuild their life here? It could help that no one seemed to think she killed her enemies and it could avoid her to have her son wanting to kill her.

So here she was. Sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her hair in an impressive ponytail and thinking about how happy she was and how undeserving she felt. She changed when they all left to fight the final battle. Why? She had no idea, was it because she wanted to feel good, or comfortable? Was it because she wanted Robin to devour her with his eyes like he did so many times before? Probably both. The dress she was wearing was his favorite, (one of hers to, if she thought about it.) every time she put it on he was never able to resist her and after the mess that happened today, she just wanted to lose herself in his embrace, his touch, to stop thinking even for a second that she almost died. It was a strange feeling really, being scared for her own life but being ready to give it up for her son and her own self, but they needed each other more than she needed her fresh start. She should have thought about Robin. She should. After all, they were partners… or lovers… or both… whatever their relationship was exactly she wasn't sure, but she knew he cared about her and she should've thought about that before sacrificing herself. The other Robin though didn't thought about anything before he sacrificed his life for her, letting her all alone, her and his children, his friends. So maybe he could understand? he had to, because tonight she just wanted him to hold her for a while, she wanted to spend time with him and forget the world. Just the thought of it had her almost smiling.

Lost in her thought, she didn't hear the door of her chambers open, she didn't hear the bow moving. The first thing she noticed was the arrow on her wall, so close to her mirror she almost feared he had broken it. But he didn't, he could never miss. What on earth had come over him? Was he under some sort of spell?

It's only when she looked at the Arrow that she realised that there was something on it. A note. A note and a ring. A ring? Slowly, as if she feared that by going to fast it would disappear, she took the note and it was as if he was reading it next to her at the same time.

" _ready for a new adventure?"_

It couldn't be…

He wasn't…

He wouldn't…

She smiled. Couldn't help it. He was proposing. He didn't even asked the actual question and he didn't went down on his knee, but she knew it. To her, that way was even more perfect. It was them, real and raw. Flirty and sassy, challenging and exciting, a temptation and a passion that couldn't be ignored. And the arrow. God the Arrow. Could he get even more adorable? She should probably hate the fact that he could have hurt or killed her if he had missed his shot, but all she could think about was how happy she was. She turned to him, and there he was. Handsome as ever, still wearing his _oh-so-unique_ clothes and she chuckled thinking that they still smelled like forest. They always would, she was going to make sure of that. He was walking toward her, a grin on his face and a light in his eyes that could take her breath away any second if she let herself drown in it. He kneeled next to her. Not in a _i'm-proposing_ way, he just… kneeled, took her hands and smiled at her.

"So what do you say?" He started, trying to hide the worry in his voice, scared that she would say no, or that she wasn't ready for this. After all, they only started seeing each other not long ago. "Will you marry me, your majesty?"

Tears filled her eyes. She never thought she'd have this. Never. Fate was a funny thing, wasn't it? She tried to run from it, little did she know how wrong she was. She loved this man. Not just because he was a living memory of the Robin who sacrificed everything for her, but because he was kind-hearted, funny, understanding, handsome, skilled… That's the moment she realised he was still waiting for an answer. For the first time since they disappeared together, he had left her speechless, could actually earn the right to tease about it later. "Yes," she nodded after what felt like an eternity to both of them, "yes, i will marry you Robin."

And as if fireworks exploded between them, she all but launched herself at him, circling his neck with her arms, kissing him with all the strength and passion she could summon. He all but responded to her the best he could, letting his arms touch the bare skin on her back, left breathless by all the feelings he had for her. When Marian died so soon after he met her as he was on his way to fall head over the heels for her, he thought love was just something not meant for him. He was so wrong he could just about punch himself right this moment. Love was meant for him, just not with Marian.

He was meant to have love with the woman who taught him to be a better person instead of the selfish thief he used to be just as he was helping her getting a hold of her darkness and become a better person too. He was meant to love a queen. He was a thief after all, outlaws always did have a taste for danger and he would be lying if he said that he never did.

He was a thief, meant to fall in love with a queen.

She was a thief, meant to fall in love with a thief.

And neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
